iGoodbye
by SirRay
Summary: My way of celebrating the end of iCarly. Alternate Universe. OOC. Carly, Freddie, & Sam have grow up in a world devastated by environmental destruction, disease, & war. Society has gone to extremes to survive. Character deaths. Intended for mature audiences because of adult situations, disturbing ideas, depictions of sexual or violent acts, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I am in no way associated with iCarly, Schneider's Bakery, Nickelodeon, MTV Networks, or Viacom. Any similarities of characters, places, or situations, real or fictional, are purely coincidental, unless is state otherwise. This story is for my own entertainment and I make no claims of any type of ownership. However, please don't duplicate or replicate this story. I will not make any money from this story.

Warning: This relatively friendly Dolcett inspired fantasy may have depictions of sometimes-messy sexual and violent situations, a multitude of fetishes, moderate amount of BDSM, a little Gynophagia (cannibalism), themes of slavery, and reluctance situations.

- Prologue -

The human race was very optimistic toward the end of the 20th century, but the plans for destruction were already in work. Extremist nations of the world knew it was impossible to engage the United States and its allies with conventional weapons, but they were planning. The old cold war weapons proved themselves very effective at keeping threats at a distance, but the fascist, radicals, terrorist groups and doomsday cults were gathering followers. One of the consequences of the end of the cold war and the economic hardship that followed was the proliferation of weapons and the science that created them. Extremist groups were able to procure more weapons with more destructive capabilities, and as time went on, they used them.

At the time, people feared nuclear weapons and their efforts were devoted to curbing their proliferation. But the true weapons of mass destruction, the ones that ended the world as we knew it were the bioweapons. It's not clear how many were man made or how many were the result of climate change, but in any case the world was unprepared. The social structure of many parts of the world completely broke down and the survival of the fittest become the rule. This was when the first instances of cannibalism was reported.

The first plagues didn't even attack people, but many animals developed flu like symptoms, then became infertile. A decade later; dogs, cats, cattle and many other domesticated animals were becoming extinct. Cannibalism and slavery became the norm in many parts of the world.

The final attack came when the human race started going infertile.

Scientists, engineers, and military organizations all over the world were given every available resource and the authority to do whatever was necessary to save the human race. The Gene Wars took nearly twenty horrifying years. The direct and indirect deaths were in the billions. The human race was saved, but the new bioweapons had unforeseen consequences. Society had survived, but it was fundamentally altered. Men are now extremely rare. One out of a thousand live births was a male.

The society that formed during the years of Martial Law in the United States is very different from what was before. So have the changes between men and women. An inevitable byproduct of a Fundamentalist Government is that men held all positions of power.

Powerfully men could choose women whom they found most physically pleasing and behaviour they found most conducive to their libidos. This selective breeding started producing women who were instinctively submissive to men and accepting of their role in society. The only exception to this status quo are for the women who gave birth to a male child.


	2. Chapter 2 Mrs Benson

- Chapter 1 Goodbye Mrs. Benson -

Sunday, 5 February 2012

The day after Freddie's 18th birthday

Freddie Benson and Mrs Marissa Benson stood in front of the Schneider Medical Center. He was a bit nervous. She was scared, but she knew what was expected from her.

"What's wrong Mom?" Freddie Benson asked with concern for his mother.

Mrs Benson tried to remain calm by trying to control the fear in her voice while she fingered her Status Tag as it's built in display slowly alternated between red and black. That same Tag that has been hanging from that steel rope necklace since it was permanently locked around her neck when the Food and Population Balance Act (FPB Act) was passed during the Gene Wars so many years ago. That same Tag that was always red, until yesterday. "It's ... just .. that this will be the last time I enter my old workplace." A true statement, but not the reason why she was scared.

"Oh? You don't have to do it here." He could tell she was a little afraid and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. "You don't have to do this today. It's your Lastweek. Not your Lastday."

"What am I going to do during my Lastweek that I haven't done already. Mope around the apartment until my Lastday," as she hugged her only son.

"Maybe, we can … take a little road trip?"

"No," as she shook her head. "Lets get this over with," but kept a tight grip on him. "You're the adult now, and my time is almost up. All my accounts have been transferred to you. The apartment and the car are now yours. All my clothes and stuff you don't want have been donated or given away. I even went to the beauty parlor Friday for a waxing."

Freddie sighed. "Well Okay. If you're really sure. You know I'm here for you til the end."

Mother and son, holding hands for mutual support, walked on in.

Of course she had known that this day was going to happen since the FPB Act went into effect. Given the fact that nearly all women shared this fate didn't surprise her, but she was surprised she lasted longer than most of her female friends and colleagues. Still, she was a professional and didn't want anyone to know how afraid she was.

They knew that everyone realized why they were there. It was the way that her former colleagues found something else to look it as they made their way to the Medical Center's food court. And then there were the people that stared at her and followed them. Since the FPB Act requires women to be completely nude when reporting in for processing, and the Status Tag display alternating from red to black was clearly visible, therefore it was obvious that she was a dead girl walking.

Moments later, she found herself standing on the walkway that overlooked the main floor of the food court. She hardly noticing the crowds eating breakfast below. She only cared about the machine those only purpose is to take her life.

She tightened her grip on her son's hand. "I remember when the Medical Center got a licence for public processing. The restaurants owners had worried that being around such a gruesome act would discourage people from eating, but they underestimated the people's desire for blood. At the time, this was the largest room available and so many were dying. Of course, most people here were dying from diseases, and so were not food grade. So for a while, it was called the suicide court, and the patient had several options."

When Freddie and his mother reached the processor's desk. The processor himself didn't look out of place in a Medical Center. He was young, handsome, and dressed in black surgical scrubs.

"Good morning. I'm your processor who will be supervising you today." The processor used the computer's handheld scanner to scan her Status Tag to bring up her computer records on his terminal. She and the processor exchanged a few words to confirm her medical records are up to date and that she is still food grade quality. "Will you please sign on the touchscreen" the processor tells her.

Freddie watched his mother sign her life away. Freddie then watched as his mother's Status Tag, that started alternating between red and black yesterday, stay black.

"Okay. The livestock computer system has been updated. Come on."

Mrs Benson didn't respond. Her eyes fixed on the modern minimalist incarnation of the guillotine with it's polished metal reflecting the overhead lights. Moving next to it, she reached out to run her fingers along the open polished steel lunette that would soon close snugly around her neck. Holding the target for the Guillotine's blade. She briefly stared up at the razor sharp blade poised high above her.

The processor grabs it's arm and pulls it toward the end of bascule, "Place our feet on the marked spots."

Freddie was momentarily enraged at the processor's behavior, but remembered that his mother was no longer legally a human being. She had no expectation to be treated with respect. She had no more rights than those cows that used to be taken to slaughterhouses.

The processor closed and locked the polished steel restraints around each ankle. "Lean forward," as the processor pushed on the back of it's neck, "and rest your throat on the lower half of the lunette."

Leaning forward, the former Mrs Marissa Benson following the processor's instructions, positioned her chest and belly on the narrow platform and carefully slid forward until her throat rested within the lower lunette and was quickly made immobile by the upper half of the lunette as the processor slid it down and locked it in place. Knowing what the processor will order her to do next, she placed her hands behind her back.

The processor smiled and tighten nylon handcuffs around her wrists. All that remained for the processor was to disengage the blade's safety locks and press the Guillotine's activation switch which will deactivate the electromagnetics that will allow the blade to freefall.

Far below that blade, the former human being could feel her heart pounding with the realization that the Guillotine's restraints render her completely helpless to stop this from happening to her now. Knowing that struggling against the inevitable was useless, she started taking deep breaths to control the raw emotions that were quickly developing within her. She noticed that there was faint traces of bloodstains from the Guillotine's previously processes girls on the netting that would soon catch her severed head. Staring through the netting, she could see that the absorbent material used to catch the blood was clean, indicating she was the first to be processed today.

The former mother of the handsome young man standing just a few feet away felt a sudden overwhelming sense of sexual arousal throughout her body. She was amazed by how turned on she'd become. The terrifying realization of her being totally vulnerable only heighten her growing state of excitement. Is this why young girls today seem to have a death wish? A faint smile crossed her lips as she wondered if the people watching her from the food court could tell just how aroused she'd become. Suddenly a surge of embarrassment coursed through her as she remembered how the ankle restraints kept her legs spread wide and her crotch on clear display, easily accessible. The narrow bascule allowed her breasts to hang free showing off her throbbing erect nipples. No doubt some of the people standing around were videotaping. Then with the realization that she only had seconds of life remaining, why should she care if everyone knew just how sexually excited she was, after all, she won't be around much longer to be embarrassed. But she never imagined feeling so vulnerable was so incredibly arousing. She closed her eyes and surrendered herself.

"Mister Benson," the processor whispered to get Freddie's attention, "we have to stand outside the danger zone." As they stepped back to the livestock computer terminal, the processor pointed toward the touchscreen. "The Guillotine's activation switch is on the touchscreen. The final step should be performed by a loved one. Just tap the soft button."

"Mom, I'm sorry," as Freddie shaking hand hovers over the soft button labeled GUILLOTINE ACTIVATION. "I love you."

With her voice cracking, "It's … Okay ... I … love … you … too."

Freddie closed his eyes and tapped the touchscreen.

The electromagnetics holding the Guillotine's blade high above her neck silently de-energize.

Neither one noticed the faint swoosh as the blade accelerated toward its target.

She didn't feel the razor sharp blade cut through her neck.

The blade hit the metal stops with a loud metallic clang, but she didn't noticed as her decapitated head dropped into the netting. By chance, the last thing she saw as her eyes lost focus was her son dropping to his knees crying.


	3. Chapter 3 Missy

Sunday afternoon, 5 February 2012

Apartment 8-D Living Room

The day that Freddie's mother was Processed

Standing on the threshold of the door to Apartment 8-D was a naked red haired slave girl. She said, "Hello, Master Freddie Benson. I brought you your mother's trophy head," she gestured toward the box she was carrying.

"Okay. Place the box on the coffee table, and I'll get a knife from the kitchen."

When Freddie re-entered the living room, he watched the slave girl place the box on the table and he got his first complete look at this girl. As she turned to face him, he could see that she had two surgical scars, one on her lower left of her back and another on the right side of her belly, but otherwise she had perfect skin without the usual 'I'm the Property of' tattoos. The small display screen on her Status Tag, like on all women was permanently locked around her neck, showed red and her strappy high heel sandals, also locked on her feet with a small padlock on the back of each, were unusual to see on a slave girl. The Slave Tag, next the her Status Tag, identifies her as the property of Schneider Medical Center, mom's old workplace.

After carefully cutting open the box and removing some protective padding, Freddie lifted the stuffed and trophy mounted head of his mother. The head of the former Mrs Marissa Benson eyes were open and she had a smile on her face. A nice brass name and date plaque as a memento mori.

With his voice cracking from emotions, "I'm sorry mom, but I can't deal with this right now."

The slave girl quietly watched as this young man placed Mrs Benson's head back in the box. "Master Benson. For all the years of service that your mother gave to us. Schneider Medical Center has given you temporary ownership of me. The only limitations is no marking, maiming, or disfiguring, and I have to be back at Schneider Medical Center no later than eight AM tomorrow. Basically, nothing that will prevent me from performing my normal duties tomorrow." She clasped her hands behind her back and spread her legs to show her temporary Master that he had complete access to her body. "Please enjoy playing with my body, it's what I'm here for," she smiled invitingly.

Freddie pickups his PearPhone off the coffee table, and activates the mobile application that can scan her Status Tag to confirm her information. After a quickly reading the PearPhone's screen, "It appears to be a straightforward temporary transfer of ownership. You're the first person I've ever owned. Okay, what do I call you?"

"Master Benson, most people call me Missy."

Sunday afternoon

Apartment 8-C

iCarly studio

Carly Shay and Sam Puckett were seating in the center of the iCarly studio on bean bag chairs. Carly typing up script ideas on a notebook computer and Sam web-surfing on a tablet computer. Both computers announced 'You've Got Mail.'

"Hey, I got an e-mail from Ted." Sam quickly tapped the screen to open the e-mail.

* * *

FROM: Ted Franklin Principal Ridgeway High School

SUBJECT: Quarterly School Cookout for Friday 10 February 2012

To All Concerned

The regular school schedule is suspended this Friday in favor of the quarterly student/staff cookout and will be followed by a open house. The drawing for the cookout will be held at 7:00 AM from the list of eligible females from the junior, senior, and staff. Numerous companies and organizations from our local area will provide entertainment, competitive games, and will recruit during the open house festivities. Following the festival, the biannual PTA Banquet will be held. Volunteers and competition losers will support the Banquet.

Note: Female dress codes are suspended for the duration of the day. All eligible females will remain nude from their time of arrival at school until the formal closure of the Banquet.

Note: It is recommended that all eligible females re-check, and if necessary update, their Processing Plans.

Warning: All sexual restraints will be suspended after announcement of the drawing. Penalties will remain in force for any damage to any girl under the age of sixteen.

Sincerely,

Principal Ted Franklin

Ridgeway High School

* * *

"The quarterly cookout is next Friday. That means fresh meat for lunch. Carly, how many girls do you think will get it this time?"

"For the last couple of events like this, usually about ten. Not sure about the PTA thing."

"Cool. That means real fresh meat."

"Hi, girls," Freddie announced to Carly and Sam as he entered the studio.

"Yo, Freddork" Sam said without looking up from her tablet.

"Hey, you okay? You look kinda pale," Carly said with a worried voice. She goes up to Freddie and hugs him.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Freddie quietly tells her.

Carly breaks her hug and looked at him with concern, "Are you sure you're okay? You just saw your mother get Processed."

"I saw the videos," holding the tablet up in the air. "She was riding that Guillotine when she..."

"SAM!" Carly scolded her best friend.

"Carly, don't worry, I'm fine!" Freddie tried to reassure her.

Carly looked at him warily, "Okay, if you say so."

Freddie smiles and gives her a hug. "Thank you, but don't worry your pretty little head off. I'll be okay?"

"Okay, then why don't we do a little pre-planning for the next web-show," she offers to try to take his mind off what happened this morning. Then Carly sees the naked girl step into the studio, "Who is she?"

"I temporary belong to Master Benson, so don't mind me!" she said grinning as she moves to put her back against the wall, spreads her legs, and places her hands behind her back.

"Oh man, he's got himself a slave girl. I knew that would be the only way he was going to get a girl, and she looks like she would taste great for a cookout. It looks like this is going to be a very tasty week."

Freddie noticed that Sam was practically salivating while staring at the naked girl. "Sam, you can not eat her!"

"Yess … Masterr … Bensonnn …," not evening trying to hide her disappointment.

"Hello Miss Carly, Miss Sam." She said with a sparkly smile.

"Hello?" Carly looked quizzically at the redheaded slave girl. "O My God. Missy, is that you?"

"Yes Miss Carly."

Carly squeals and bear hugs her.

Freddie sounding a little shocked, "Carly, you know her?"

"Yes, Freddie. Our Dad's were stationed at Seal Beach Naval Base. Then Colonel Robinson was transfer and we lost contact with each other. Missy, how did you end up as a slave?"

"Miss Carly. You know that all our DNA, blood, and tissue types are recorded at birth, and I have a very rare blood type. On my sixteenth birthday, Schneider Industries made my father an offer. My meat value plus a percentage of all future sales of my body parts. I have been the property of Schneider Medical Center for almost two years."

"Carly, Sam. Lets film an interview for next weeks iCarly! The only real limitation in our temporary ownership agreement is no permanent damage and she has to be returned no later than eight AM tomorrow morning."

"Great idea Freddie. Grab your camera. Girls, we'll can place the bar stools in the center of the studio and it'll look like a real television interview show."

After a quickly setting up the studio, Freddie holds his left hand in the air with five fingers up and starts his countdown. "5, 4, 3, 2," and with his last finger, points toward the girls.

Carly begins the interview, "Today, we have the opportunity to interview an old friend of mine. Our fathers were stationed together at Seal Beach Naval Base many years ago. After our dads were transferred to different bases, we lost contact, and now we meet up by chance today. I am proud to present my old friend Missy Robinson."

"It's good to see you to Miss Carly, but I lost my surname when I became property of Schneider Medical Center."

"Okay, slave Missy. How did your ass become property of a company?"

"Well Miss Sam. All of our DNA, blood, and tissue types are recorded at birth, and I have a very rare blood type. When I became eligible for Processing, Schneider Medical Center made my Dad an offer. My meat value plus a percentage of all future sales of my body parts. I have been the property of Schneider Medical Center ever since. Considering what could have happened to me, I consider myself very lucky to be part of the Schneider Medical Center."

"Missy, what does a slave do at a hospital? Do you clean up other people messes, do paperwork, take out the trash? You don't do medical procedures on patients do you?"

"No Miss Carly. Schneider Medical Center considers me to valuable to risk being exposed to patients with infectious diseases, but I help patients any way that I can. My blood is taken on a regular basis. Part of my liver and left kidney have already been transplanted into others. I'm also part of the Schneider Medical Center's breeding program. Unfortunately, my first baby was a girl, but she has my blood type."

"So you're a living organ donor! You're my age and already a mother! And you consider yourself lucky?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Considering her daddy could have sold her off to the highest bidder who could do whatever he wanted. Even I will say she got lucky."

"Yes Miss Sam. I could have been auctioned as the main entertainment and main course at a cookout, or off as breeding stock for a few years in an attempt to create more boys. If no baby boys, then I would have been Processed for my meat, after my organs were harvested. At least at Schneider Medical Center, I get pleasure from helping people. I'm not tortured or killed for entertainment, and with my rare blood type, I am red status and exempt from the Lottery. When I'm not performing my assigned duties, I'm with my baby girl and helping to take care of the other babies in child care."

"Missy, do you like being a slave?"

"That's a hard question for me to answer Miss Carly. I remember my life before my dad took me to Schneider Medical Center, the day after my 16th birthday, of course back then I was just a teenager who readily didn't understand the real world, so I don't know what's it like to be a free adult woman. Like you are free to run their own life, where my life is planned out for me and I will not be asked if I want to do this. You can marry whoever you want, but I can be sold to someone else and my opinion does not matter. You can have kids, but I will be artificially inseminated if I feel like having kids or not. I love my daughter, but I know she will soon get transferred to one of the farms and I will not see her grow up. You have the right to vote, but the only rights I have are from the Humane Treatment of Slaves Act. You earn and spend money the way you want, where I have no idea about how much I generate for the Schneider Medical Center. You can spend your money on clothes, but property doesn't wear clothing and I wear these shoes because my supervisor believes it projects a more professional image. Thanks to my genetics, I am more valuable as a living organ donor so I am currently exempt from the Lottery, where you, with your yellow Status Tags, take a chance every day of being selected for Processing. Do I like being a slave? I don't know because I don't know what's it like to live life as a free woman, but I have accepted it as a fact of life."

"Missy …"

"Yes Master Benson."

"... About being a living organ donor. What happens if someone needed one of your organs that you couldn't survive without, like your heart?"

"Master Benson," Missy replied with her head held high with pride, "I would be proud to give any of my internal organs so that others may live. More likely than not, that's how I will die. That's another difference between being property and a free woman. Miss Carly and Miss Sam will have your Lastweek to get your affairs in order, but since I own nothing, I will most likely be send to an operating room and I might have time to meet the person that one or more of my organs are going to be transplanted into that will save his life and that will be the end of me."

"Girls. That raises an interesting question that I have just become very interested in. If your number is drawn in the lottery, how would you want to be Processed."

"I want to be spitted on a long steel rod, and hickory smoked and slow roasted over an open pit fire. I'm going for the record!"

"Sam," from a slightly shocked Carly, "what do you mean record?"

"Staying alive over an open pit fire. We can film it for a special iCarly show." Sams stands up and waves her right hand above her, "The final day of Sam Puckett. I can see now. I'm strapped down naked on that machine that's pushing the steel rod through my body, and every guy in the room has a raging hard-on."

Carly brings the palms of her hands to her face. "Oh God," she mumbles.

"The idea of making it a special episode is doable, and I always suspected you were an exhibitionist. How about you Carly? Your Processing Plan in place?"

"Oh-uh," after recovering from Sam's latest scene, "I've got the standard Processing Plan filed. Except for my part of iCarly, I don't have too many valuable items, and of course, my bank account will transfer to Spencer. Exactly how I want to be processed, I haven't figured out, but I want to be surrounded by the people I love."

"That final day of Sam Puckett would be the final show. Without both of you, there's not much reason to continue iCarly."

Sunday Evening

Apartment 8-C

downstairs

For Sam Puckett, it's just another Sunday evening. She leaned forward at her best friends computer sorting through her unread e-mails, waiting for her best friend's brother/her guardian, with help from the slave girl Missy, to fix dinner. The rich smell of barbecue sauce filled her nostrils, greatly cheering her up after being repeatedly told she can't eat Freddie's temporary slave girl and Carly's former best friend. Freddie was at the kitchen table coding on a laptop computer and Carly was seating on the couch watching 'Girly Cow.'

"Hey Sam. What you looking at on the internet?" asked Carly.

"Just cleaning out my e-mail inbox. Mostly e-mails from iCarly fans, and I'm only saving the better ones. Bills that will never get payed, I delete them. Junk mail, delete. And the next e-mail is … shit!" Sam held her breath and Carly noticed her stunned look.

"What is it Sam?"

Freddie, Missy, and Spencer stopped what they were doing and walked over to the kitchen side of the bar.

Sam swallowed. The FROM address was unmistakable. With a shaky hand, Sam double tapped the left button of the computer's mouse to open that e-mail.

Carly walked up behind Sam.

"Oh my! .. Sam," said Carly looking down at her best friend's Status Tag.

"My number came up in tonights Lottery. I've been ordered to report for Processing."

"Your Status Tag is still yellow." Carly re-read the e-mail on the computer screen.

* * *

FROM: U.S. Government FPB Lottery

SUBJECT: FPB Drawing for Sunday, 5 February 2012

Ms Samantha Puckett ###-65-4325

In accordance with the Food and Population Balance Act (FPB Act), your number has been selected from your area's list of eligible women in tonight's FPB Lottery. You are hereby notified of having been selected for meat processing. As of 12:01 AM Pacific Time on Monday, 6 February 2012, your human rights have been revoked and you have been reclassified as food. There is no appeal. You are to report to a Processing Facility or Licensed Processor of your choice no later than 11:59 PM Pacific Time on Sunday, 12 February 2012.

WARNING: Failure to comply will result in lost of payment (based on your body weight) to your designated beneficiaries and the public execution of one additional female member of your family for each day you do not report in.

Note: FPB Act requires you to be nude and have no personal items with you when reporting in for processing.

Sincerely,

Lewbert Sline

Bushwell Plaza License Processor

* * *

Freddie slammed his fist against the counter-top, "Dam. I'm about to lose another woman I care about."

"I'm sorry Miss Sam."

"I may be our legal guardian, but I don't have any way of stopping this. Since you are Grade A meat, you can choice any way you want to get Processed."

"Hhmmm ... Your Status Tag will start alternation yellow and black after midnight. Well, guess we should start planning that special final episode of iCarly," Carly said.

Sam nodded her head.

She, like all women, knew this day was going to happen but had hoped it would be far off in the future.

A/N: Hi baronvonmilo, thanks for the review. In this AU Dolcett world, it's more accurate to say the women don't have any value. I'll work Mrs Benson's story into the next chapter to explain why she lived so long. As for Christina anthis review, I have no idea what you were trying to write.

Some of the Inspirations (this is from "iGet A Weird Text" by Fanfiction of the Dead) for this story include other Dolcett stories (Google that and you will see I am being very tame in my version of that world) and the movies "Soylent Green" and "Logan's Run." The Food and Population Balance Act is the law that established the system to manages the population and the consumption of resources, primarily meat. The Status Tags used in this extremely stratified society started out like the "Logan's Run" Lifeclock crystal in the palm of their hand, then moved to their necks like a BDSM collar, and it's now more like a stainless steel rope with one or more tags on it. The Status Tag is an electronic device networked to the Livestock Computer network. Real world cows are getting electronic tags like this. The color codes displayed by the Status Tag, so far, are red indicating that she is exempt from being processed into food, yellow means she is eligible for processing, and black to show she is in her last week of life before she has to turn herself in to be turned into food.

In the next chapter, someone will die.


	4. Chapter 4 Patrice

6 February 2012, Monday morning

The day after Sam received her Processing Notice

Apartment 8-C Living Room

It was a beautifully warm mid-winter day in Seattle, Washington. Carly Shay, the slim brunette host of the worldwide hit web-show 'iCarly', was waiting in the living room wearing a low cut mint-colored summer dress and a pair of black leather sandals while attempting to contact Freddie on her PearPhone. "Freddie? Hi, its Carly. We're about to head off to school. See you there. Bye." Carly was quite excited about this week. After all, in a few days she was going to be spitting and roasting her best friend live on the the web-show. You don't get to do that every day and the rating should be fantastic. "SAM, HURRY UP! It may be your Lastweek, but you still have to go to school."

Sam Puckett, the curvaceous blonde co-host of that worldwide hit web-show 'iCarly', bustled energetically down the stairs. "Morning, Carls," she chirped, "just needed to get my sneakers on. Nice thing about going naked, you just run a brush through your hair, put on a pair of shoes, and you're ready."

As Carly followed her best friend toward the elevator, she admired the way Sam's thighs and ass moved, showing that she had plenty of meat in the right places. "It's convenient," Carly answered. "You know I only wear underwear when I have to. So most of the time, I just jump into a dress and a pair of heels and go. Even though we were not old enough to vote, I supported the Mayor's proposal to make clothing optional for all women. After all, he doesn't enforce the public nudity ordinances."

"He lets all the girls get away with running around naked in the city parks and recreation areas, and pretty much the entire city. Hit the button for the parking garage."

After Carly pushed the elevator button and the elevator started moving downward. "Why can't a woman go outside naked if she wanted to," Carly looks up and down Sam body, "but you realize the law only requires you to be naked when you turn yourself in for Processing. You don't have to be naked for your Lastweek."

"I know, but if all the girls went bare, how would you be able to tell if they're going to get cooked up soon, or if they are slaves, without taking a close look at their Tag? But once a girl wins the Lottery, or volunteers, she ought to be able to show off her meat. Besides, all the girls do it during their Lastweek. It's part of the fun."

Carly shrugged. "Yeah, you're probably right and the law didn't pass." She examined Sam carefully. "You do have some good meat to show off."

"Thanks," Sam said with a bright smile. "Now lets get to school. I want to show this body off."

As Carly drove out of the Bushwell Plaza parking lot, Sam watched the cityscape through the window. "I woke up this morning and realized it's my first day of Lastweek, and I felt more fucking alive than … I don't know when. Christmas, my birthday, the start of summer vacation, and what was really weird was that I was looking forward to school!"

Carly was a little shocked. She had expected shouting, or at least crying. She had prepared herself to be hated, but had not expected acceptance or, looking at Sam's grin, anticipation. "You are a lot more enthusiastic this morning than last night."

"Well, I wasn't happy about it last night," Sam said. "But to be honest, you know my mom would have volunteered me on my sixteenth birthday, but she got her third strike when I was fifteen. If Spencer hadn't adopted me, I probably would have ended up on a farm. If he didn't make that custom made sculpture for the Mexican Ambassador, I would have been thrown into a meat grinder like my mother was. I figured the Lottery would be the most likely way I'll go. I wasn't happy about it, but I am not mad either, and then I realized that I'm gonna have so much fun this week!"

Carly cracked up laughing, "Sure Sam. Not having to take off any clothes makes it easier."

"That coming from the senior class slut."

"Okay, I like sex."

"God Carly, your Ridgeway High's very own semen depository. Any time, any place, with almost any guy," Sam agreed with a laugh. "But knowing when my Lastday is, it's so liberating! I don't have to worry about anything, because I'm not going to be around to deal with any consequences." Sam added in a strong voice, "And lastly, I'm glad to know that my friends will feast on my meat. My only question is do you know how I am going to be prepared?"

"Spencer and Freddie told me and you should enjoy the ride. Even Brad is going to help, but don't bug me about it all day."

Sam crosses her arms and pretends to pout, "Sometimes you can be so mean to me." Sam dimpled a smile.

As Carly pulled into the Ridgeway High School student parking lot, Sam excitedly announced, "Just thought of another reason to celebrate, it's my last week of school."

"Sam, Sam, Sam. There should to be a law against a girl having so much fun!"

After Carly and Sam entered the school building, Kathy shouted "About dam time" when she saw that Sam was naked and her Status Tag display was flashing yellow and black. She never did forgive the iCarlys for that 'Sniff Those Raspberries' practical joke.

The rest of the students in the hallway whistled and cheered as Sam showed off by taking a bow in front of the students of Ridgeway High School.

Benjy, one of the few guys Carly never kissed because he can fit his entire foot in his mouth, announced "Dead girl walking!"

The hoots and catcalls started up again.

Jeb, with his arms around his girlfriend Taryn and her trumpet, teased her with a faux french accent, "Someday your number gonna come up, and you will look soo sexyyy on that spit." She giggled and playfully popped him on the head with her trumpet.

Nate, with his hand sliding under Rebecca's skirt, announced "Looks like somebody else's number got called!" after a naked Wendy entered the school building, her Status Tag display also flashing yellow and black.

Carly ran and hugged Wendy, "Oh God! You to?"

"Well, they got me in Saturday's Lottery," with little emotional expression. "We all know it could happen any day." Looking over Carly's shoulder, "Sam, how they get you?"

"Sunday drawing. Spencer and Freddie tells me they have a plan for me. We'll see what happens. What about your plan?"

"I guess this Friday at the school cookout. The Guillotine is quick and easy."

"Girls, you have this week to figure it out, but now we have classes to attend."

Sam's first class was English with Ms. Francine Briggs. Carly and Freddie have advance English. She took her seat and her bare ass felt the cold surface of the chair.

Ms. Francine Briggs waited until the bell rang. "Good morning!" she said loudly, to quiet the class. A few students kept giggling and snickering. "I see that our own Sam Puckett is in her Lastweek. I wonder which of you girls will get it this Friday."

Ms. Francine Briggs told the students what their project for the week was and she wrote rules and tips on the board.

Sam was still doodling when the bell went off. She gathered her stuff and headed back to her locker.

As Sam opened her locker, she felt a hand on her right shoulder and a male's voice said, "Ooh, nice muscles!" After she put her bag in her locker, that hand went to her bottom, "Nice meat, too."

Sam turned and challenged him, "What do you want, Jonah?"

"Just playing with my food," he replied. Then he reached for her left shoulder, pinching her arm muscles. "You are going to be so tasty!"

From somewhere ahead of Carly, she heard Sam shout, "Don't touch me you asshole!" and arrived just in time to see Jonah jump back in mock fear and Freddie's arms wrapped around Sam as she struggled to attack Jonah. Jonah turned and walked off laughing.

"Sam," Carly shouted to get Sam's attention, "He's a fool. Don't let him bother you."

"Sam, just get your books for class and forget about him," as Freddie loosen his arms from around Sam, to make sure that she was not going after Jonah.

Carly, Sam, and Freddie heard the giggles as they made their way up the stairs to Mr. Henning's Science class. Sam felt a few hands brush against her.

When Carly, Sam, and Freddie arrived for class, they put their bags down and took their seats. Sam could feel a little warm from the previous student and quickly fell asleep. Carly, who never was scientifically inclined, wished she could fall asleep. Freddie just thinks the teacher is weird.

With the sounding of the bell, they got their bags and headed back to their lockers for their next class. People whistled and touched Sam as they walked through the hallways.

As Carly, Sam, and Freddie approached their lockers, they saw a bunch of students crowded around someone. As they got closer, they heard a girl crying "STOP. STOP."

Freddie thought it sounded like Wendy. He yelled, "The girl said STOP!" and pushed his way through the crowd.

There Wendy was, pushed up against the lockers, crying. Duke, one of the meatheads from the wrestling team who one time Freddie had to partner with for a science project, was twisting her nipple with one hand and grabbing her pussy with the other. Wendy was obviously in pain.

Freddie shoved Duke away from the scared girl and stood between her and him. Freddie yelled at Duke, "She said STOP!"

Carly and Sam wrapped their arms around Wendy, and the iCarlys realized they were surrounded by guys, mostly the wrestling and basketball teams, and none of them looked very happy at their fun being interrupted.

Carly couldn't help it, seeing her Freddie in action. She was having sexual thoughts about her best guy friend! She could feel her whole body react. Her nipples pushing hard against the thin fabric of her dress, the heat and wetness forming between her legs, and she was blushing.

"We can pet her," basketball player Carter said to Wendy's defenders.

"That wasn't petting, it was groping and you were hurting her," Sam snarled at him. "And to think I had a crush on you a few years ago."

Carter reached for Sam. "Maybe we can rekindle that crush."

Carly slapped his hand as hard as she could, "No you can't, so keep your paws off her."

"She looks like she's in her Lastweek," Duke said.

"She is, but I'm not and I still have my human rights you .. you ..."

Principal Ted Franklin pushed his way through the crowd and the boys started taking off. Freddie grabbed Duke by his shirt and spun him around.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"He was groping Wendy, after she asked him to stop," Freddie told Principal Franklin.

"How are you?" he asked Wendy sofly. She was shaking but not crying any more.

"She's going to have some bruises," Sam answered, pointing to the sides of her breasts and her arms where the boys held her against the lockers.

"Duke, I'll talk to you later. Sam, take Wendy to the nurse's office. I'll send Gibby to help take care of you and Wendy. Freddie, Carly, tell me what happened," the Principal ordered.

"Well Sir, Duke assaulted Wendy. We heard Wendy screaming from down the hall. Freddie ran through the crowd and tackled Duke. Carter also made moves toward Sam."

Principal Franklin sighed. "Was Wendy seriously injured?"

Freddie shook his head. "She'll be bruised from Duke grabbing her breast, and where she was pushed up against the lockers, but she's physically okay."

"And was Sam injured?" The Principal asked.

Carly shook her head. "Sam was protecting Wendy, and did a good job calming her down."

"I want to thank both of you for going to Wendy's assistance, and apologize for not doing a better job protecting her and the other girls going through their Lastweek. I promise I will try and do better," he said, looking helpless. "As for Sam, do you kids know the old saying 'put down like a rabid dog'?"

"My mom showed me pictures of some dogs we had as family pets. I barely remember them, but what is a rabid dog?"

"A rabid dog was a sick dog that attacked people and it would have be put down, in other words, it was killed immediately. Girls in their Lastweek have had their human rights revolted, therefore they have about the same rights as a pet. If they hurt someone, even in self defense, and he press charges, any Police Officer or Licensed Processed will put them down immediately. Their families will not receive any payments. Sam has mistreated a lot of people over the years and some of them will see this as their last chance to get back at her."

"If it were just ridiculing, and I'll admit it, she would deserve that. But what Wendy just went through was assault, but with her Tag flashing yellow black, going naked, and legally defenseless. Well, that's an invitation saying 'there's that bitch that did all those nasty things to us, and she's an easy target.'"

"In normal circumstances, Sam could take care of herself," Carly agreed, "but we know how vindictive kids can be."

"As for them being naked, the law does not require girls to be naked during their Lastweek, but it has become customary in our society for girls to do that, and the school district has not passed any rules against it. What's your next class?"

Freddie answered, "We all have P.E. next."

"It's probably best that Sam and Wendy not have Physical Education this week. I'll wave it for you two also. Go wait in the library."

"Thank you," from a relieved Carly.

After a quiet class period in the library, Carly, Sam, and Gibby dumped there books and bags in their lockers and headed toward the cafeteria for lunch.

As they walked pass Jonah, "Why Sam, it's good to see you again. All of you!"

Sam and Gibby just glared at him.

The other guys in the hallway hooted and whistled, but they didn't touch Sam.

"Just ignore him," Carly warned Sam.

Wendy and Freddie were already waiting outside the cafeteria doors when they caught up with them. Carly saw that they had their arms around each other, and Wendy was still trembling, and Carly suppressed the idea of telling Wendy to get her hands off him.

Getting closer, Carly could hear Wendy and Freddie talking, "... I couldn't believe that guys that I have know for years could be so mean. What they did hurt."

"Hi," Freddie said to Carly, Sam, and Gibby, "we were just talking about what happened to this morning,"

Wendy, hearing Freddie talk to others, unwrapped her arms from around and turned toward Carly. "The way I was groped, and I mean fingernails digging into my flesh. Felt like Duke was ripping my tits off. Fondling was supposed to be fun, but un-manicured fingernails dragged over my clit hurts."

"So girls like to be fondled?" Gibby teased the girls.

"Depends who is doing the fondling," from Sam.

"I wouldn't say no," as Carly grinned at Freddie.

Freddie grinned back and lightly helded Carly's wrists behind her back. "So you enjoy being fondled?"

Carly suddenly found herself backed up against the wall. Freddie's left hand went under her skirt and fingers caressing her pussy, with special emphasis on her clit, "Please Freddie." She gasped as his fingers slipped inside her, "I knew you had strong fingers, but I didn't know they were that delicate."

"I spend a lot of time coding on computers and building circuits," he whispered in her ear. "That requires a lot of finger work." His hot breath tickled her neck.

"Oh, man, WOW" as her orgasm radiated through her body. Red-faced, and almost naked, she rode out her pleasure in the midst of the Ridgeway High School student body. "That was wonderful. Why did you stop?"

Freddie smiled, "It's time for lunch."

The gang got there lunch and sat at their usual table.

"So," Sam grinned, "you got some action out there. I remember Freddie was good in bed."

"Oh God. More girl talk." The girls didn't notice which guy said it as Freddie and Gibby quietly moved to a nearby table. They learned long ago about girl talk.

"Yeah," Wendy giggles, "You seem to enjoy being fondled by Freddie."

"Oh, man, did he have the touch," Carly teased. "You two are obsessed with my sex life."

"That's because I don't have one," Sam grinned back. Carly knows that's not exactly true, but Sam's sex life was intermittent.

"I just want to know more about my hero," from the gossip queen of Ridgeway High.

Carly felt a pang of jealousy, but covered it with a smirk, "It's sweet how he seems to be your protector. Sam, I'm sure he'll be yours too if you ever need help."

Sam just glared at Carly.

Wendy dropped her voice to a whisper, "I think it sweet how Freddie always comes to our rescue."

Carly leaned in closer to Sam and Wendy so she could lower her voice, "I wish I could be rescued from Ackerman's history class. She still hates me for getting her arrested. Her bipolar disorder is the only reason she wasn't fired."

Wendy answered in a quiet voice so the rest of the cafeteria couldn't hear, "She was sterilized because of that so she won't be producing any bipolar kids, but the gossip I get out of her is priceless."

Sam looked around, and said in a soft voice, "The stalking charge from that one boyfriend and getting arrested for illegally downloading music. One more strike, she gets her ass Processed."

Carly added in a soft voice, "Considering how old Ackerman and Briggs are, I still find it amazing they having been Processed yet."

Short time later, the bell rang.

Sam let out a long breath, "My favorite class is over. If we can get through the afternoon, we'll be alright."

After a relatively uneventful afternoon, Carly was driving back toward Bushwell Plaza, but with one extra stop in mind, the local Cooking Supply Store.

"Its such a nice day," Sam remarked as she looked out the side window during the slow cruise through Seattle. "Most of the women, like you, are not really wearing much. It's so appetizing."

Carly giggled as she caught sight of a group of naked teenage girls hanging around the entrance of the Groovy Smoothie.

Carly parked the car in front of a Cooking Supply Store. "Well, here we are," she said. "The guys need you to be properly fitted out for their plan to work, then we can go have some smoothies."

"Fitted out with what and why are you changing your shoes?"

"You'll find out when we get inside the store," as she buckled the ankle strap of her nude colored high heel pumps. The black leather sandals she wore at school already tossed into the back seat. "Sam, never ever underestimate the power of high heels."

"Please, not that lecture again."

"Yes Sam. High heel shoes make you taller, and they change your posture so that your legs look leaner, pushes your buttocks rearward, and your bosom forward, thus accentuating the female form. In this world, our feminine charm with a hint of seduction is the only weapon we have. With the power of high heels, I feel sexier. They give me a great confidence boost. What man can resist that?"

"What if the salesman is a salesgirl?"

"Then I will still have the height advantage," as Carly looked down on her shorter sneaker wearing best friend. "Now let's go shopping!"

Sam stood there for a few seconds and watched as Carly's hips swayed and her calf muscles flexed provocatively as she entered the store. She quietly remarked, "Those shoes definitely say 'Please Fuck Me."

Carly, with Sam following, walked in the store. One set of high heels clicking and one set of sneakers squeaking on the tile floor much have gotten the older gentleman's attention. Carly assumed he was the owner or manager when he walked over. "Hello ladies. What can I do for you?"

"Sam here is getting barbecued later this week, so she needs to be properly fitted out. The guys gave me a list of things to look for in a new spit," bring up Freddie's e-mail on her PearPhone. "Teflon coated. Heat resistant metal. Can be broken down into shorter segments."

"So I am getting spitted?"

"Yes Sam. Spencer, Freddie, and Brad will make sure that you will have a fantastic ride on that spit."

"Okay," he said while turning, "follow me ladies."

In the cooking equipment aisle, he examined various spits. Both girls felt the desire to bend over and spread as soon as they saw the shafts. Sam felt it more strongly, since she was already naked.

"I think this is what you want," he said as he selected one and handing it to Sam. She lifted the spit with one hand. He continued, "This one is Teflon coated so it will go through you real smooth."

Carly took a quick look at her PearPhone, "How will it handle the heat from the fire?"

"It's heat resistant, so its not going to conduct heat as fast, so it'll keep this young girl alive longer than a regular spit."

"I'm going for the record, so this should work great," Sam commented. Lifting the shaft again, "That sounds like just what the guys want. Can I try it out?"

"Oh yeah," Carly exclaimed, "we need to make sure that it fits in her just right."

"Sure," he said, waving the two girls over to a spitting machine that's clearly mark 'For Demonstration Purposes Only'. "Hop on and I'll swap the sharp pointed tip of the spit with a rounded one."

As Sam straddled the machine and laid face down with her legs spread. He gave Sam's plump smooth bottom and the nicely displayed cunt beneath a careful visual exam. "Well, Sam, you've got a really round and meaty ass, and your cunt looks great. Thick outer lips with plenty of soft flesh." He then asked, "Do you want it in your ass or pussy?"

"PUSSY! I like the feel of a nice thick shaft."

"That sounds great," he replied. "How about we tie you up and place a short shaft in your mouth so it will look like you were really spitted?"

"Sure," Sam said.

While Carly tied Sam's arms together behind her back, he swapped the tip of the spit and mounted it on the spitting machine. While he positioned the rounded end of the spit at the mouth of Sam's vagina, Carly activated her PearPhone camera. He flipped the switch and the spit entered Sam.

Sam squirmed on the machine, "Oh God, that feels so good!"

After about eight inches or so, the machine automatically stopped. He grinned at Carly and handed her a shorter shaft fitted with a mouthpiece and she put it in Sam's very willing mouth.

For the other customers in the store, the result was like watching a woman completely spitted, ready to go over the coals once her legs were bound to the shaft. The way Sam was squirming with excitement only added to the image. For Carly, the whole thing was supremely erotic and felt that if Sam squirmed this much, she ought to be spectacular when the shaft was all the way through her body. She really couldn't wait to film her this Friday! Sam was going to put on a fantastic web-show. "Sam, it looks like you're building up at an incredible orgasm."

"That can be arrange," as he flipped a switch on the machine to vibrate the spit. Sam began squirming and writhing on her belly, moaning around the shaft sticking out of her mouth. Carly moved next to her friends hips and began fondling her smooth, meaty ass. She enjoyed having Sams buttocks flex more and more rapidly under her hand.

Sams comments were incoherent as her body convulsed rigidly as an orgasm took her.

"Oh, my," Carly said in a breathlessly tone, "that was a nice one!"

Lying limp on the machine, Sam didn't have the energy to move or make any other kind of reply.

"Well," he said with a grin, "it looks like she enjoyed the ride."

"We'll leave Sam here to recover while I pay for this spit."

Short time later, a rather spent Sam leaned against the car with the new spit broken down into its shorter segments laying on the back seat.

"You look beat," Carly said. "Still want to hang out in the Groovy Smoothie?"

"Absolutely, but lets get the smoothies to go," she beamed at Carly.

After the quick stop at the Groovy Smoothie, Carly and Sam were intercepted by Bushwell Plaza's mean, nasty, crazy doorman and residence License Processor Lewbert Sline.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY LOBBY?" Lewbert screamed, "NO, COME HERE. Your's," he pointed at the naked Sam, "and Patrice's numbers came up in the Lottery last night."

"On shit. Someone else's luck run out."

"Yeah girls, Spencer told me about Sam's plan, but I haven't been able to talk to Patrice or her dad. I just want to make sure she knows it's her Lastweek and what her plans are. Have you seen her?"

Carly and Sam shared a quick look of concern before the Carly answered, "Uh, no sir."

"Have her contact me when you talk to her. Now GET OUT OF MY LOBBY."

Bushwell Plaza Apartment 8-G

Patrice's Apartment

"I'm sorry this happened to you Patrice, but Sam also got tagged last night, and she's going to be Processed during the School cookout next Friday. But I don't think that is an option for you anymore."

"I know I will be spitted, and the Freddie assures me that I will enjoy it. Ted will supervise it, so that's how I will stay legal, but you skipping school today." Sam looked to Freddie standing next to Lewbert, who was holding an axe over his right shoulder, and rope over his left shoulder.

Freddie stepped closer to Patrice, "When the Livestock computers and the School computers sync up this evening and you weren't recorded as being at school. ... Well, the Livestock computers may classify you as a Runner and issue a Termination Order on you. Your family won't get any payments. I've talked to Mr. Lewbert so he will not report you as a possible Runner, but he has to report that you have been Processed before the School reports you absence. It will only cost you a leg."

Tears ran down Patrice's face. "It's not fair."

"Believe me," Sam places her hand on Patrice's shoulder, "I know it sucks that we have to make the sacrifice, but that's the way it is."

Carly wiped away the tears on Patrice's face. "We've all had the classes where they explain how the bioweapons used during the Gene Wars caused the extinction of our food animals and almost caused the extinction of men. With the global shift in birth patterns, women now make up the majority of the World population. Our sacrifice, to reduce the consumption of limited resources, and cannibalism, to replace the meat that use to come from animals, is necessary for the survival of the human race."

Patrice sighed, "It's amazing how fast cannibalism became the accepted norm. Nowadays, very few women see their fortieth birthday and most go happily to their fate."

"Freddie's mother was one of the oldest woman I knew. Now it's some of our teachers. Great role models they are."

"As Freddork told me last night, the system is not meant to be inhumane, but the Lottery and all the other ways they get us, these Tag around our necks, the Processing Centers, and the Licensed Processors are just the systematic process of turning our bodies into usable resources."

"My little brother said that he always knew that I would end up as meat. Dad often jokingly threatened to sell me into slavery if I didn't clean my room or do my homework." Patrice looked a bit uncertain, "Okay, I will go with Mr. Lewbert."

"Okay," from an excited Sam, "I'll get Spencer and we'll get the grill started," and she was out Patrice's Apartment door singing, "Gonna eat one of my friends and she's gonna be tasty!"

Carly giggled at Sam's excitement and held her friend's hand. "I will be with you until the end. Have you thought about how ..."

"Hanging had always been a fantasy of mine."

"The way Lewbert hangs girls on those gallows in the parking lot, it may take you 15 minutes to suffocate. He doesn't do quick hangings." Carly in a quiet voice so that Lewbert wouldn't hear, "I think he has a fetish for watching naked girls air dancing." And back in her normal voice, "You know that Mrs Benson was guillotined yesterday?"

"I'm sorry to hear that. Did the Lottery get her?"

"No. She had a red Tag, and therefore exempt from the Lottery. One of the little known facts about red Tags is that you are exempt for a specific purpose, in her case it was to raise Freddie until he became a legal adult, and when that exemption is completed your Tag turns black. Goodbye Mrs Benson. It's best that Lewbert reports that you volunteered to get Processed."

"Too late for regrets now." Patrice had all but given up hope of living through her Lastweek.

"Yes, I am very proud of you" said Carly.

Patrice sighed. "I wish I could say goodbye to my dad and little brother."

"Sorry, I don't think there is any time for that!"

"Okay! Can you say goodbye to my dad and brother and tell then that I love them?"

Carly hugged her warmly, "Yes I will" and they watched her walk over to Lewbert and turned herself in for Processing.

"Sir. What do I have to do?"

"Not much. Just get naked and pick how you want to be whacked."

"I have choices?"

"I can throw this rope over that exposed ceiling beam and hang you here. That will give us some privacy, something you won't get if we use the gallows downstairs. The chopping block on the roof has a great view of the city."

"Are you good at using an axe?"

"I'm done a few girls. Only one required more than one swing."

"Okay, the chopping block on the roof then."

"Chop Chop girls." Lewbert pointed to the ceiling, "TO THE ROOF!"

Carly rolled her eyes, "Very funny ... Mr. Lewbert."

"It's really weird knowing you're about to died."

On the Roof of the Bushwell Plaza

"I'm sorry Mr. Lewbert that I have caused you so much trouble."

"It's okay sweetie, but I need to tie you up now."

"Why do you have to tie me up?"

"This waist restraint binds your elbows near your waist, but allow you to use your forearms to support your body weight when you are leaning on the chopping block. More importantly, it keeps you from using your arms to protect your head at the last moment. That would be messy. I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have other duties to do before the end of the day."

"I understand. I guess you better do me."

"Okay sweetie, just lay your neck on the chopping block."

"I guess this is where we say goodbye?" Patrice asked Carly with a smile.

"It will be okay. We'll stay and watch."

"Thanks!" The girls hugged for a long moment.

Patrice kneeled down and rested her neck on the blood stained wooden chopping block. Patrice caught Carly's eyes among the small audience. She smiled as Carly's mouth formed the words okay.

"Carly, can you do something with her hair so it will be out of the way."

"Sure." Carly restyled Patrice's long dark hair so that it hangs straight down the front of the chopping block, leaving the back of her neck, like the rest of her body, completely exposed.

Lewbert held the axe over his head and in one large swing landed the blade on the her stretched out neck with a clear audible CHOP, severing her head from her shoulders. The girl's head dropped off and rolled a few feet.

Patrice didn't notice the chopping sound. Her world tumbled and she felt her head come to a rest on its side. A bit disoriented, she tried to look around. She briefly saw her own body raise itself on its knees and fall to the side, and trembled spastically for a few moments. Her blood draining from her neck onto the roof's gravel surface. Patrice's vision faded to black.

Spencer hefted Patrice's body over his shoulder and took it to the grilling area on the other side of the Bushwell Plaza roof. He hanged the body by its ankles over a small bucket to catch the remaining blood. Freddie picked up Patrice's head and placed it at the head of one of the concrete picnic tables. Sam watched as the girl's body was sliced apart by the skilled artistry of Carly's brother. Carly made a Mediterranean style salad with sliced tomatoes, onions, black olives, romaine and iceberg lettuce, and feta cheese she found around their apartment. Freddie ordered a coconut cream pie from Galini's, send text messages to Gibby to pick up some dinner rolls at the grocery store and to Wendy to pick up the pie while he foil-wrapped the potatoes.

After grilling the meat and potatoes, Spencer shouted out. "Hey everybody! Dinner's ready!"

"This is gonna be soo good!" Sam half-squealed as the aroma of well-cooked meat and spices as the slices of the steaming hot tenderized meat was handed out.

"My Mom is … was old fashion, so real meat was a rare treat for me. It's been a few months since we ate Spencer's last girlfriend."

"Cassie," said Spencer. He smiled, "She had that sexy British accent, and she loved video games, but I finally won her at the games."

As the fire of the grill died down to a low warning glow in the cooling night air. The conversations stayed on pleasant things. It was understood by everyone that Sam and Wendy should enjoy the time they have left, but for Sam and Wendy, Friday was never far from their minds, but with their friends nearby, it was easier to enjoy the rest of the evening.

"Here!" Spencer held up a small piece of meat up to Sam's lips. "Eat!"

Sam's lips and teeth came down on the small morsel of meat and torn it from Spencer's hand. The word eat was a wasted word as far as she was concerned, but right now in Spencer's arms, her belly is satisfied and she knows the rest of her naked body will be satisfied later.

Carly, Freddie, Wendy, and Gibby smiled at them. Their public displays of affection now the focus of everyone's attention at the picnic table.

Sam rested her head on Spencer's shoulder and hugged his waist as he raised another small morsel to her lips.


	5. Chapter 5 Sam & Jonah

Previously:

Ch. 1 The Disclaimer, Warning, and a Prologue about this story being set in an AU.

Ch. 2 The day after Freddie's 18th birthday & how Mrs. Benson was "Processed".

Ch. 3 Carly, Sam, & Freddie meet slave girl Missy & get an e-mail about the upcoming School cookout. Sam received the e-mail telling her she won the "Lottery".

Ch. 4 Carly & Sam go to school & meet up with Wendy, who also won the "Lottery". They have a run in with some of the boys. Carly & Sam go shopping at a Cooking Supply Store. "License Processor" Lewbert takes care of Patrice. The gang have a nice cookout on the roof of the Bushwell Plaza.

* * *

Tuesday morning, 7 February 2012

Ridgeway High School Main Hallway

"Mmmm Sam, looking HOT when you're all wet!" Bobby shouted as he watched Sam leave the girls restroom. His friends laughed from further down the hall.

Sam Puckett just rolled her eyes as she used some paper towels from the girls room to finish drying off after this mornings unexpected rain shower soaked her, Carly, and Freddie while walking, then running, to school.

"Need any help drying off?" Jonah sneered as he and friends walked toward Sam.

She felt his eyes upon her body as she shakes off the last of the rainwater. She pretends it doesn't bother her, but she just wanted to explode. "You are disgusting, Jonah!"

"Oh, I know you love it, baby."

She ignored him and continued down the hallway toward her locker and then on to first class. Being the co-host of 'iCarly', she learned to live with men staring at her and being a beautiful young woman, she knew their minds are thinking about what they could do with her. Only a few special men would know how it feels for her to be in their arms. Only they knew what she could do to please a man, and even then, it would always be on her terms. Jonah almost became one of those men, until he decided he wanted Carly more. He caught up with her.

"Hey! Where you going?" Jonah darted around Sam and put his hand on the wall to stop her.

After last nights talking to from Spencer and Freddie about her legal status and the possible consequences of her usual actions. She calmly tried going around him without making physical contact.

He took a step to block her exit.

Finally looking at him, she growled, "Please move out of my way!"

"Why would we want to do that?" he asked as he infringed into Sam's personal space, pressing her against the wall without actually touching her. Both of his hands were now on both sides of her as he leaned in. His friends smiled, but not the nice kind. "Why are you in such a rush?" he asked. His face was so close to hers, she could feel his warm breath. "We still have time before the first bell." He closed his eyes and leaned in even closer. "Let's go in the janitor's closet for a good old fashion gang bang." He took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled, "you're going to taste soo good."

"Stay away from ...,"Sam gave a little yelp when she felt fingers start probing that sensitive part of her lower body.

Freddie saw red and shoved Jonah away from Sam. "That's enough," he shouted.

Bobby snickered, "what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to stop you jerks!"

"We'll teach you about stopping our fun, you fucking little wuss," Bobby yelled. With one good punch to Freddie's face, he went down on the floor, blood rushing from his nose. "Guys, KICK HIS ASS!"

Jonah grabbed Sam's arms and held her against the wall to force her to watch. He saw the look of shock on her face. "What? Don't you like watching? Don't you beat that wuss up all the time?"

Sam struggled against Jonah's arms, but watched as Freddie got kicked in the ribs. Their shoes may have only been soft soled sneakers, but the guys were physically fit team players. After a couple of punches to his face, blood was running from his nose and mouth. She heard a girl screaming from a long way off. She also saw that Freddie Benson was no longer moving.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was originally the 1st scene from a much longer chapter, so I'm going to post the scenes as chapters. The next scene of this story has about 4000 words in it. It's was a simple scene that just keep growing. I am going to try to finish editing it and post it tomorrow (Friday 4 January).


	6. Chapter 6 The Clinic

Previously:

Ch. 1 The Disclaimer, Warning, and a Prologue about this story being set in an AU.

Ch. 2 The day after Freddie's 18th birthday & how Mrs. Benson was "Processed".

Ch. 3 Carly, Sam, & Freddie meet slave girl Missy & get an e-mail about the upcoming School cookout. Sam received the e-mail notifying her she won the "Lottery".

Ch. 4 Carly & Sam go to school & meet up with Wendy, who also won the "Lottery". They have a run in with some of the boys. Carly & Sam go shopping at a Cooking Supply Store. "License Processor" Lewbert takes care of Patrice. The gang have a nice cookout on the roof of the Bushwell Plaza.

Ch. 5 Jonah harasses Sam, and Freddie gets hurt.

* * *

Tuesday morning, 7 February 2012

Ridgeway High School Clinic

After Freddie's unconscious body was moved to the Examination Table in the School's Clinic, and after the Doctor gave him a quick exam, Carly and Sam stayed to watch over him. Sam held his hand and watched Carly.

Carly used a damp rag to tenderly wipe away the remaining blood from Freddie's face, neck, and was lasciviously checking the pectoral muscles on his hairless chest. As Carly leaned over Freddie, his sport coat was too big for her small body and gave Sam a good view of her puckered nipples sticking out firmly from her breasts. As Carly worked her way down Freddie's body, she was licking her lips. Where his flat stomach meet his legs was, according to Carly, the most erotic part of a man's body. She liked what she saw, "Glad to see you are well endowed."

"Carly," Sam grinning like the Cheshire Cat from Lewis Carroll's 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland' who knows what Carly is thinking, "you washed the blood off Freddie. You can stop … fondling him."

Carly quickly withdrew her hands from Freddie's body, "I'm not fondling him!"

"Sure, but you were definitely thinking about it."

"Well, I've never seen Freddie naked before. He always behind the camera recording school events and doesn't get naked like girls do," then Carly looked down his body again, "but WOW!" Carly's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"I told you he has a hot body. If we could cook and eat men, he would be Grade A Prime Beef." Both girls broke out in laughter and Carly walked away to toss the bloody damp rag into the Examination Room's sink. Sam watched as she return to holding Freddie's hand. "Why are you wearing Freddie's sport coat like a dress?"

"You saw what the rain did to that white cotton dress I was wearing this morning. It became so sheer, it was like I was wearing nothing."

"Carrlllyyyy. I am wearing nothing and this Friday, you will also be wearing nothing!"

"Yeah, I know. But you being naked during your Lastweek is your choice. You know I'm not comfortable going nude in public when everyone else is clothed, but if you're in the right clothes, being covered up is sexier than being naked."

"Your cleavage, or whatever the open part on the front is called, makes it obvious that you're not wearing a bra and I know you're not wearing anything else. The front buttons just cover up your belly button."

"It was either wear some of Freddie's cloths or wear that wet dress. This seems to be water repellent, so it's dry and it covers my important stuff."

Freddie knew nothing about what the girls were talking about until he suddenly regained consciousness, disoriented and confused. He had a pounding headache and couldn't breath through his nose. He blinked as the room slowly came into focus. The room was clinically bright, white and clean, like in a hospital. He quickly discovered that he was strapped down. Both girls looked down at him and smiled. The fight with Jonah's friends came flooding back to him.

Almost immediately Sam threw her arms around Freddie and hugged him tight. Freddie could feel her breast pressed into his chest. "Freddie, I'm so sorry," she said in a low voice.

"Welcome back Freddie. Just relax. You're strapped down to the Examination Table in the School's clinic. Once the Doctor gives you the all clear, you can get up. He should be back any minute."

All he could do while being strapped down was to say, "Sam, I'm sorry you went through that, but God, my head hurts." He added, "why am I tied down, and is there any aspirin around here?"

"I'm sure we can find something," from the white coated older gentleman whose entry went unnoticed by the teens and sudden announcement caused Sam to jump away from Freddie.

"Yeah, the Doctor is back." Carly giggled, "Sam, don't be silly, Freddie needs all the TLC he can get. Well Doctor, is he going to be okay?"

"He'll be sore for a few days, and the Table didn't detect any permanent damage. I just briefed Principle Franklin that you've got a bloody nose, a black eye, sprained wrist, multiple bruises on his abdomen and chest, and several bruised, but thankfully not broken ribs. Bobby, Jonah, and some others are suspended for a week. Well young man, you're sure working hard to be the hero of the week, aren't you?"

Laughter from the girls. Moans from Freddie.

"Okay Mr. Benson, let's see if we can sit you up and get you out of here? Girls, undue his restrains."

With the characteristic ripping sound of Velcro, Freddie was free of the Table's restrains. He swung his legs over the side and slowly stood up.

"Alright Doctor, why am I naked and strapped down?"

"Sam," Carly winked at her, "I think it would be easier to show him. Doctor, I received my monthly Health Inspection Notice Saturday morning, and scheduled to do it next Saturday. Can we do it now?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yes. You can schedule your exam plus or minus one week from your scheduled due date."

Carly kicked off her white leather sandals and took off Freddie's sport coat, completely exposing her body to the fully clothed Doctor and her naked best friends.

First the Doctor measured and recorded Carly's vital signs. The Doctor took care not to move too quickly to give her time to get use to the feel of his hands on her body prior to the more intimate contact needed later. Her height, weight, blood pressure, and temperature were all normal for a healthy teenage girl. He listened to her heart and lungs with a stethoscope, and found no indications of heart or lung diseases. He had her open her mouth and say "Ahh" to show her throat and tonsils. A visual check of her teeth, gums, sinuses, eyes, then he felt her carotid arteries, thyroid, and lymph nodes. "Alright dear," spoke the Doctor, "just lay on the table so we can strap you in for the rest of your exam."

"Why strap people to the Exam Table naked?" Freddie asked as he watched Carly hop up on the Table.

"Well Mr. Benson," replied the Doctor. "Clothing interferes with the Table's system of sensors and the straps prevent the patient from moving around during the examination. I promise you that I won't do anything that will hurt her."

"It's okay Freddie," said Carly as she lied down on the table. "I do this every month and some months require extra checks. This time its a pelvic exam."

"Yeah Freddie," said Sam as she stood next to Carly on the other side of the Table. "Girls who want to keep their Grade A rating have to be recertified every month. Got to make sure the meat looks good, taste good, and is safe to eat."

Carly did as she was told and laid down looking up at the ceiling with her arms above her head and her legs spread apart.

"If the restraints get uncomfortable you need to tell me and we will readjust them. Now remember Carly, if you feel panicky just say so and I will back off immediately. Do you understand?"

"Yes Doctor," she replied with a smile.

"Sam, you want to play nurse? I lost Nurse Lara to the Lottery last week and she hasn't been replaced. Budget cuts."

"You want me to work?"

"You seem to enjoy strapping Mr. Benson down, and I checked you last week, so you should be familiar with the process."

Grinning, "Okay!"

Sam and the Doctor each took one of Carly's arms and strapped them down to the table above her head.

Sam took a Velcro strap and pulled it across Carly's head, securing her head. A window opened on the wall mounted main computer display showing brainwave patterns. The Doctor took another Velcro strap and pulled it across Carly so that it secured her right below her breasts. Another window opened on the main computer screen that displayed waveforms showing her heart's electrical activity and respiration.

Carly tried to relax as she laid there. The Doctor, with Sam actually following his instructions without complaining, hovered over her. Freddie stood near the head of the Table with his hand in her bounded hand, and just watched the scene play out in front of him.

"We will continue by examining your torso," he instructed. With her arms strapped above her head, the Doctor had unrestricted access to her breast, but Carly knew what to expect. The Doctor ran his fingertips across the skin of one breast and then the other, feeling every bit of the tissue for form and firmness, encircling the edge of her areolas to observe how her nipples responded. He lightly squeezed her nipples to check for any discharge. The Doctor moved down Carly's body by placing his hand on her stomach just above her pubic bone and gently pressed to feel for any enlargement of her ovaries and womb.

"Alright now, let's get you into position to complete the pelvic exam," he said. Motors extended stirrups up from the sides of the table. Sam and the Doctor fastened a set of Velcro cuffs to secure Carly's ankles and thighs to the stirrups. This left his patient very effectively immobilized. Motors lowered the lower half of the Table, leaving her pelvic region completely accessible

Carly suddenly felt very nervous and wished she didn't have the idea of doing this in front of Freddie. The Doctor, with Sam's help, had done a good job of strapping her down. The Doctor is going to have full access to her body and he was going to do things of the most intimate nature to her.

Freddie looked at the restrained, pale-skinned, erotic beauty bound to the Table before him. His penis was fully erect. He gave her hand a light squeeze to get her attention and smiled at her.

Carly smiled back at Freddie, but kept silent. Slightly embarrassed at her compromising position, with her nipples erect and her ass and pussy on full display for the Doctor and Sam.

The Doctor walked over where Sam was looking at the instruments on the tray. He pulled the tray to the foot of the table and smiled down at his patient. He reached up and adjusted the exam lights hanging from the ceiling. He then adjusted the stool for him to sit on so he was the right position between her legs. The Doctor and Sam snapped on medical gloves. "Now, Carly," said the doctor, "I need you to just relax. I'll try to keep the discomfort to a minimum," he added.

Carly closed her eyes and took deep breaths, her breasts rising and falling. She knew the exam was about to get very intimate.

After a few moments the Doctor used his hands to open Carly's labia for a visual examination. When the Doctor spread Carly's full outer labia, her inner ones flowered open as well. Her inner labia were dark pink and engorged. Her clitoris was prominent and it was in an erect state with the little pearly pink end projecting from her hood. Just above her vaginal opening the Doctor could see the little slit that marked the opening of her urethra. The Doctor slipped his other hand a bit lower and spread her again. This caused her vagina to open slightly and he could somewhat see inside. He parted her cheeks and saw that Carly's anus was smooth and somewhat darker than the skin of her inner cheeks. Overall, the Doctor noted that Carly's pelvic area appeared to be very healthy and showed signs of sexual arousal.

Sam, looking over the Doctors shoulder, thought Carly looked soo sexy being strapped down and fully exposed. Both Carly and Freddie showed visible signs of being sexually aroused. Her clitoris was erect and her inner labia swollen and flowered open. His penis was fully erect. Both were breathing hard.

The Doctor crouched down and used one gloved hand to part her ass cheeks. "Okay Nurse Sam, lubricant my fingers," he said and Sam put some on his outstretched first and middle fingers.

"Yes Doctor," trying to imitate the Nurses on television, "lubrication."

"Thank you … Nurse Sam."

"Relax Carly and this will be much easier," was all he said as he rubbed the lubricant onto the outside of her anus.

Carly felt the Doctor rub the cool substance around her anus. She took a sharp intake of breath as he pushed his gloved finger slowly push into her ass. She didn't felt any real pain, but it was uncomfortable. She felt the Doctor insert a second finger and start moving it in and out until it was all the way in.

"Very good Carly, nice and tight" he remarked as he removed his fingers from her ass. "Okay, I'm going to insert an Anal Speculum," said the Doctor. "Nurse Sam, the Anal Speculum please. The thing that looks like a little SciFi gun." It was made from stainless steel and had three blades that when closed formed a little round-nosed cylinder. The adjustment screw was build into the handle. He had Sam lubricate the blades, before handing it over. The Doctor gently eased the speculum into Carly's anus.

Carly took a sudden deep breath when she felt that cool metal press against the entrance to her ass. Her heart rate jumped when the doctor pushed it slowly into her, pushing the muscles of her ass open.

"Okay Carly, I'm just going to open this up now, but only an inch or two, We know that you have taken much bigger," he said based on her medical files displayed on the computer monitor.

Carly gasped at the unexpected pressure as the metal jaws begin to widen and although it felt uncomfortable, it didn't really hurt. When fully opened she could feel the coolness of the air inside her ass.

The Doctor could see that she did an enema this morning and it worked for her rectal cavity was clean and healthy. "Okay, we'll going to use some sterile cotton swabs to collect the samples and those will be sent to the Lab for analytics," he said to no one in particular. He took the first of several of those small cotton bud swabs from the tray and inserted it into Carly's rectal cavity then placed it back into it's small sterile container. Afterward, he slowly unscrewed the adjustment screw and let the blades close, not completely to prevent pinching, but enough that he would slip the instrument from her anus.

After some time probing about, Carly felt the Doctor remove the speculum from her ass. She breathed out a heavy sigh in relief.

After removing and snapping on new medical gloves. "Carly, I'm going to use forceps to keep your Labia open so I have both hands free," said the Doctor. "Okay Sam, pass me the forceps. The things that look like scissors." The Doctor reached between Carly's legs and spread the lips of her Vulva.

"Yes Doctor, forceps."

"Thank you Nurse Sam."

Carly groaned as the forceps were attached to her sensitive skin.

The Doctor pulled them outwards attaching them will a pulley system builded into the stirrups to keep them stretched open. The spreading of her labia accentuated her clitoris and he mentally noted that it was slightly engorged and projecting from its hood.

"Okay, we'll going to use another sterile swab to collect a sample from your urethra," he said. He took one of the small cotton swabs from the tray and inserted it into Carly's urethra gently swabbing all the way down to where he felt resistance at her bladder and placed it back into a small sterile container.

"Carly, we are going to perform a Cystoscopy. I'll be able to view the inside of your bladder and urethra. I'm using a very thin tube with a small camera," said the Doctor. He took the Cystoscope from Sam and inserted it into Carly's Urethral Orifice.

Carly felt something being inserted into a place that normally nothing would ever go into. She took a deep breath through her nose as she felt it slide towards her bladder, then felt a thrusting sensation as it entered her bladder. It was not painful, but felt strangely erotic with a tingling and warmth building deep in her genitals. Soon after, Carly started to have the uncomfortable urge to pee as the doctor filled her bladder with a saline solution.

"Very good Carly, you're doing very well," said the doctor.

"Mmmmmmm" moaned Carly.

"Okay Carly, I have good imagery and temperature readings," said the Doctor as he emptied Carly's bladder and removed the Cystoscope passing it back to Sam. "I didn't see anything abnormal." He mentally noted 99.8, which was within the normal range for a woman in a sexually aroused state. Below her clitoris a single translucent whitish drip of her feminine secretions emerged from her vaginal opening. "There's one more procedures left to be done my dear," the Doctor said. "Nurse Sam, the cylinder shaped speculum please."

"Yes Doctor, one cylinder shaped speculum."

"Thank you Nurse Sam."

The Doctor and Sam noticed that Carly's entire vulva was glistening with her juices and there was a small wet spot on the Table under her. He gently pushed the Speculum inside until it's flared end was pressed against her labia. The feeling of the cool metal entering her must have been arousing because Carly's clitoris began to swell and her hips twitched. He began turning the little thumbscrew that opened the blades that were hinged at the bottom and opens at the top. As the blades opened he could see deeper and deeper into Carly's vagina. Using a penlight, he noted that the tissues inside her vagina were firm and a healthy shade of pink. Her cervix was a dark pink little dome deep inside her. He used several swabs to collect a samples for lab analytics. He noticed that her g-spot was a prominent bulge on the top wall of her vaginal barrel, just inside the opening. He also grinned at how engorged it was. He couldn't resist the urge to touch it. It was firm and slightly rough as he gently rubbed it.

Carly not only felt the Doctor's warm breath inside her, but the stimulation of her g-spot felt incredible. She felt the tingling and warmth building in her genitals again. She wanted to cum so badly. Her hands tighten around Freddie's hands. In her mind she was screaming "Fuck Me!", but she wouldn't allow herself to scream that out loud. The Doctor stopped rubbing her g-spot just as she was about to go over the edge. The Doctor closed the blades of the speculum and withdrew it slowly. She sobbed quietly.

"Carly, you have been a very good patient." The Doctor mentally noted that she is physically fit, has exceptional sexual responsiveness, and would look fantastic on a spit cooking over a fire. "Looks like you are still a Grade A girl. Mr. Benson and Sam can release you from Table." He looks at the time display on the computer screen. "Since you missed most of your first class, why don't the three of you wait here until your next class. Carly, hopefully I will see you next month," and with that the Doctor left the room.

"Thank you Doctor," Carly absent mindedly said, for she had other thoughts running through her mind. How long will the throbbing in her vagina last? Is the only man in the room still naked? How many orgasms can he give her? How it would feel to have sex with Freddie? She tried to wish those thoughts away, but the tingling between her legs would not stop.

Watching the Doctor exam Carly was hugely arousing for Freddie and his penis was fully erect and standing straight out from his body for what seemed like forever. His heart was pounding and his stomach was in knots.

With the characteristic ripping sound of Velcro, Carly was quickly freed of the Table's restrains. Carly swung her legs over the side, happy to see that Freddie was still naked, and that his manhood was fully erect. She felt her vagina spasm and a jolt shot through her body.

Freddie took Carly in his arms and he kissed her deeply and she kissed him back just as deeply.

When the kiss ended she looked into his eyes and whispered, "I really want you inside me now."

She took every inch of him and it felt fantastic!

It felt fantastic for him to finally be inside her!


	7. Chapter 7 Back Home

Previously:

Ch. 1 The Disclaimer, Warning, and a Prologue about this story being set in an Alternative Universe.

Ch. 2 The day after Freddie's 18th birthday & how Mrs. Benson was "Processed".

Ch. 3 Carly, Sam, & Freddie meet slave girl Missy & get an e-mail about the upcoming School cookout. Sam received the e-mail notifying her she won the "Lottery".

Ch. 4 Carly & Sam go to school & meet up with Wendy, who also won the "Lottery". They have a run in with some of the boys. Carly & Sam go shopping at a Cooking Supply Store. "License Processor" Lewbert takes care of Patrice. The gang have a nice cookout on the roof of the Bushwell Plaza.

Ch. 5 Jonah harasses Sam, and Freddie gets hurt.

Ch. 6 Freddie recovers in the School's Clinic, & Carly completes her Monthly Health Inspection. Carly & Freddie got so aroused that they have sex.

Bushwell Plaza Apartment 8-C after school

"You know Carly, you improvised a dress at school, and it looks very fashionable," said Freddie, wearing jeans and T-shirt, as he eyed Carly, still wearing only his sport coat, as he followed behind her into Apartment 8-C. Sam and Wendy, both naked for nudity has become customary for girls in their LastWeek, with Gibby, wearing khakis and a button up shirt, following behind and he closed the door behind them.

"Thank you, Freddie," said Carly. "That's really sweet, but I was aiming for sexy."

"You've achieved it then. There's something tremendously sexy seeing a girl wear a man's sport coat on its own as a dress."

"Cut it out guys," from a slightly aggravated Sam. "Freddie, that was one helluva speech you gave this morning," she remarked inroute to the kitchen.

Wendy stop Sam by holding onto her arm, "All right Wendy! Freddie, you did good. Thanks." A kiss on his cheek, followed by a suggestive smile and a blush.

"Thanks, Sam!"

"Thank you Freddie," Wendy also placed a little kiss on his cheek. "You should be a politician."

"Yeah, sure," as his cheeks flushed. "I was just pissed off at the way Bobby, Duke, Jonah, and some others were treating you and Sam. They're out of school for a week, so they shouldn't be a problem anymore."

"Yeah Freddie," as Gibby slaps Freddie hard on his shoulder, "I never thought you could give a speech like that in front of all the students."

Carly gave Freddie a hug, "Thank you Freddie for trying to take care of Sam and Wendy." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, then whispered in his ear. "You sure that speech wasn't due to post orgasmic bliss, and there could be more from where that came from. When the time is right," in a tone that made Freddie's cheeks flush even more with heat.

Flashback to this morning

After everyone was gathered in the Ridgeway High School Auditorium, Principal Ted Franklin walked to the middle of the stage. Of course, when Sam and Wendy were called up to the stage and stood behind the Principal. The girls realized they were the main subject of the Principal's address to the student body.

"Good morning boys and girls," Principal Franklin greeted the Ridgeway High School student body over the room's public address system. "Events over the last two days have gotten to the point where they are disrupting the school schedule, and I will not tolerate that. I will reiterate some of the rules you are required to follow while on school property. Several students have already been suspended for breaking then. One of the rules is that bullying and mistreatment will not be permitted. Another rule to remember is that students may touch, fondle, or provide sexual relief for another student as long as such activities do not interfere with schools functions, but sexual intercourse in any form is not allowed on the school premises." He went on to remind the students of some of the other school rules and made sure everyone understood them.

Freddie walked uninvited on the stage and asked Principal Franklin for the microphone. He paused for the muttering in the auditorium to calm down.

"You all have witnessed the appalling way Sam and Wendy have been treated since Monday morning. I've seen the obscene way some of you have leered at girls in their LastWeek."

Some male student in the audience shouted out, "GRADE A MEAT DOESN'T NEED CLOTHING."

Freddie resumed after the laughter died down, "Nudity has become customary for walking meat, cows, sows, long-pigs or whatever in their LastWeek. Let's call it for what it is. Their last week of life before they are butchered for their meat. Yeah, girls in their Lastweek have had their human rights revolted, therefore they have about the same rights as the cows they replaced, and their only value in life is the value of their meat." He took a deep breath. "A lot of guys today think girls are good for two things. Fucking and eating. These girls are our friends. I have known Sam and Wendy for about six years. Now Sam has mistreated some of you over the years and if it was just some ridiculing and teasing, and I'll admit it, she would deserve that. You know how she has treated me over the years, and their have been times where I wanted to beat the hell out of her, but even I would not humiliate or degrade her. Monday morning, Wendy was physically assaulted and still has the bruises to prove it." The bright stage light clearly show the bruises on Wendy's arms and particularly on her breast. Wendy blushed a deep red but didn't cover herself. "This morning, it was Sam who was assaulted and I have the bruises to prove it."

There was some slight giggles from the audience.

Freddie wasn't through. "Remember, someday your girlfriends, sisters, or mothers number will come up, so please treat other girls in there Lastweek the way you would like them to be treated. Don't you want their final week, days, and hours of their life in this world in the most enjoyable possible."

End of Flashback

Gibby was the first to noticed the folded letter taped to the monitor on the kitchen bar. "Hey guys, here's a note from Spencer. That guy is so old fashion. Save paper and sent a text." He opened it and read it out loud.

_Hi girls, Freddie, and maybe Gibby._

_Heard you kids had an interesting morning at school. Principal Franklin called and told me what happened to Sam and Freddie._

_I will be spending most the of day in the shop putting the final touches on "IT"._

_Will be back sometime this evening._

_Love Spencer_

"Well girls, I've got a dinner date with Tasha, so I'm going to head on home. I may, or I may not, stop by later," as he swaggered out the door.

"I'm going to check on Spencer. Just to make sure he doesn't … damage it or something." Freddie took a long look at Carly as he closed the apartment door behind him.

Several seconds later. "CARLY SHAY," Sam stared at Carly with her hands on her hips. "Ever since you two fucked each others brains out in the School's Clinic, you have been flirting with him. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"


	8. Chapter 8 I must be insane

Previously:  
Ch. 1 The Disclaimer, Warning, and a Prologue about this story being set in an Alternative Universe.  
Ch. 2 The day after Freddie's 18th birthday & how Mrs. Benson was "Processed".  
Ch. 3 Carly, Sam, & Freddie meet slave girl Missy & get an e-mail about the upcoming School cookout. Sam received the e-mail notifying her she won the "Lottery".  
Ch. 4 Carly & Sam go to school & meet up with Wendy, who also won the "Lottery". They have a run in with some of the boys. Carly & Sam go shopping at a Cooking Supply Store. "License Processor" Lewbert takes care of Patrice. The gang have a nice cookout on the roof of the Bushwell Plaza.  
Ch. 5 Jonah harasses Sam, and Freddie gets hurt.  
Ch. 6 Freddie recovers in the School's Clinic, & Carly completes her Monthly Health Inspection. Carly & Freddie got so aroused that they have sex.  
Ch. 7 Freddie gave an impromptu speech at school. Carly was flirting with Freddie all day, and Sam confronted her.

* * *

Tuesday afternoon, 7 February 2012

Bushwell Plaza, Apartment 8-C

Carly Shay's bedroom

"I DON'T KNOW," Carly shouts as she paces back and forth in her bedroom, "how I feel about him," in a quieter tone of uncertainty.

"CARLY," Sam shouts in an attempt to get Carly's attention while she just lays down in Carly's bed, "you know Freddie is not the kind of guy that will have sex with a girl then leave them. You, on the other hand, will have sex with just about any guy, and not give them a second thought. It's just the way you are, but Freddie isn't like that. I've also had a few one-night stands, and friends with benefits, so I know they are fun, but I tried that with Freddie." With a quite sad voice, "you saw what happened. Being best friends doesn't make sex easier."

"Dammit Sam, it would be easier if he wasn't my best guy friend. He is about the only guy I completely trust. If he was just another guy, I would do what I have wanted to do since ..."

"Since you two had mind blowing sex in the School's Clinic, and completely forget I was in the room. During your entire exam, he had a raging hard on. Wendy and I have been naked around him for the last two days, and he doesn't have a bulge in his jeans for us. Carly, please do me a favor, and I can't believe I am saying this. Be careful with him. I know it's not obvious, but one thing I learned about him from when we dated is that he is a complete romantic. But he can only be devoted to one girl at a time, and he wants more than just sex. I just wanted a friend with benefits relationship with him, and there are times when I miss his benefits."

"Carly. Sam." Wendy sitting cross-legged on the ice cream sandwich bench. "You girls are best friends, right?" Carly and Sam nodded. "Don't take this the wrong way Sam, but everyone knows he was in love with Carly, because he used to tell anyone who would listen that he had found his soulmate."

"Was in love." Carly seats on the edge of her bed. "He use to give me his undivided attention," her eyes stared at the floor. "Have I lost my chance with him?" Tears start flowing down her cheeks.

Wendy walked the few step from the ice cream sandwich bench to the bed and sat next to Carly, "Freddie's a good friend, and I know he is not romantically attracted to me, so he talks to me. Right now, I really don't know what's in his heart. I don't think he really knows. I know a lot of girls who would jump at the chance to taken him to bed, but one-night stands and friends with benefits just isn't his style."

The teary eyed girl used the sleeves of Freddie's sport coat to wipe the tears from her face, "I must be insane for feeling like this. I'll be the first to point out that Freddie isn't my type. I wanted excitement, and dated guys who have a hint of danger. Freddie is safe, warm, sweet, and comfortable, but this morning, having him in me felt soo good."

Sam rubs her hand against the small of Carly's back, "I remember how you looked after some of those exciting boyfriends used you then kicked you out of bed. I trust Freddie that he will not hurt you or use you like that."

"Well Carly," Wendy trying to be the voice of reason. "You two meet in six grade, and back then boys were clueless about dating. So you dated those exciting guys just for fun. Maybe you're starting to realize that you want more out of a relationship than sex."

"Maybe," Carly's afraid to look at the other girls. "Maybe, I have been in love with Freddie for the last six years. Maybe I just didn't feel the chemistry between us."

Sam laughed, "If by chemistry, you mean sex?"

Carly sighed, "No. Yes. I don't know, but I've been horny all day. Seeing him naked this morning sent shivers throughout my body, and I got stupid. I admit that I love the orgasms that great sex gives me. When I'm alone, I will sometimes play with myself. But orgasms from someone else are always better, and Sam and I play together regularly. But this morning with Freddie, it was fantastic, but I didn't mean to have sex with him! I didn't really care about the other guys, but I care about Freddie. I treasure our friendship too much to risk it by having sex. I think I knew that if I ever had sex with Freddie, that would destroy our friendship."

Wendy's hands gently turn Carly's head to face her, "Or you knew you'll never look at another guy again."

Sam laughed, "The things you learn from someone when they're naked."

"We know Freddie is strong, even though he got his butt kicked this morning, but he can put up with Sam's mistreatment."

Sam tries to hit Wendy's back, but she is just out of reach. "Hey, I heard that!" But she was just too comfortable laying on the bed to move closer to Wendy.

"He is Brave. Intelligent. Gentle. Devoted. Instinctive. Caring. Knowledgeable."

"I told you, and you finally found out this morning. Freddie has a big dick and he knows how to use it. He could be your perfect nerd."

Sam and Wendy noticed Carly's mouth curved slightly downward, "I want my Freddie back. Can a girl be blind for six years?" The confused young woman took in a long deep breath, "Alright. I think I am truly in love with Freddie, but is he still in love with me? We've seen him date other girls, and they looked like they enjoyed being with him. What happened to them?"

"Carly, those girls were in the LastWeek. He's an Angel."


End file.
